splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Desperate transcript
__TOC__ The camp is still all stood around Thomas, staring at him with confusion. Tom is standing quietly. Anya then starts to approach James and Alex angrily. ANYA: What’s your problem?! Huh? What’s your problem? JAMES: Wha...? She shoves James with her hand and he drops some of the files. Darien looks and notices a name within the pile – Elizabeth. Anya then shoves James again. TOM: Come on, Anya, just leave it. ANYA: What’re questioning him for?! What do you think is going on!? How is he supposed to know why she didn’t do one for him?! How do you know she didn’t just run out of time, huh?! James stands silently and shocked. Anya then turns around and walks to Tom; she grabs his hand and starts walking away with him. ANYA: Come on, let’s go. When they’ve both left, Darien walks up to the files that James dropped; but James picks them up first. JAMES: What do you think you’re doing? Darien looks at him, puzzled. DARIEN: Excuse me? James holds the files in front of Darien. JAMES: Why did you try and take them? DARIEN: I... I just wanted to read one. James chuckles sarcastically. JAMES: You’re not reading anybody’s. DARIEN: What the hell man, you read some?! JAMES: Just to see if they were true, and I didn’t read it all, I just read the basics. The only file you’re getting is your own. The only file anyone is getting is their own. DARIEN: James, I just need to see one, just one. Her name is Elizabeth Smith. James shakes his head. He then passes Darien his own file. JAMES: I’m sorry. He then starts to walk away with the rest of the files. Darien watches him as he walks away in frustration. Later on, Emma and Abbie are at table. It’s made of metal from the plane and bamboo poles are the legs. They’re both talking whilst cutting and peeling fruit. EMMA: So have you seen the way William’s been looking at Sami lately? ABBIE: a piece of fruit No, what? EMMA: I dunno, it’s almost like he still likes her. They then look over to Samantha, who is repairing a broken tarp and they watch it fall. SAMANTHA: Oh my God! They then watch William rush over to help her. Emma then nods at Abbie. ABBIE: Nah, they’ve broke up. He’s just being nice. Emma looks back over at William and Samantha, and then she turns back to Abbie. EMMA: I’m not so sure. Suddenly, Charlotte approaches them both. CHARLOTTE: Hey, can you do something for me? A few minutes later, Charlotte, Emma and Abbie are walking across the beach. CHARLOTTE: You know what to do? They both nod. CHARLOTTE: Keep her away for as long as you can, okay? Charlotte then hands Emma a bucket full of water. She takes it hesitantly and then Charlotte watches as they both walk towards Olivia. At another part of the camp, Alex is sat at his tent, reading a book; The Stand by Stephen King. Darien walks up to him and then stands in the way of the sun so he can’t read the book. Alex looks up, annoyed. ALEX: annoyed Can I help you? DARIEN: Actually, yes, you can. Alex pauses and waits for Darien to say what it is. DARIEN: I want you to let me have one of the files. ALEX: chuckling Forget it. He then looks back at the book and starts reading. Darien then grabs the book and throws it across the beach. ALEX: Hey, ma... Suddenly, Darien grabs the front of Alex’s shirt and he pulls him up from his chair. DARIEN: Look, I’m not screwing around. You either give me the file I want, or so help me I will... ALEX: scared, teasing What, you’ll do what? Darien then throws Alex down to the floor and starts kicking him, Josh and James come running up. JOSH: Hey! Stop it! JAMES: Get off of him! James then grabs Darien and pulls him away, and Josh helps Alex up. JOSH: You okay? ALEX: a bloody nose Yeah... thanks. Suddenly, there is a loud scream, a woman’s scream. Josh and Alex look over and see Olivia drenched with water and Emma and Abbie stood by, acting shocked. EMMA: Oh my God, I’m so sorry! I... I... I tripped! OLIVIA: I’m drenched! All my clothes are out drying! ABBIE: You can borrow some of my clothes if you want? Abbie and Emma then escort a drenched Olivia to Abbie’s tent to get changed. As they’re walking away, Emma turns around to Charlotte, who was stood by watching and she winks and nods at her. Charlotte then hurries to Olivia’s tent. She goes inside and starts looking through all of her stuff. She finds nothing until she sees a little plastic bag in a suitcase. She takes the bag out and opens it, revealing a small bottle inside. She examines the bottle, which has a white powdery substance inside. She looks at it, confused, and then she hurries out of the tent with it. The next day, Darien is sat on the beach, staring out at the sea. Melissa walks past him, and he looks up at her. DARIEN: Hey, Melissa. Melissa turns her head, giving him a quick glance. MELISSA: interested in talking to him Oh, hi. DARIEN: I’m guessing you heard about yesterday.... MELISSA: Didn’t have to hear, Darien. You can clearly see the cuts and bruises on his face. DARIEN: Look, it’s not my fault. MELISSA: snappy Evidently it is... DARIEN: Look, I really need one of those files! My sisters! MELISSA: showing no interest Darien, I don’t care. Melissa turns away from Darien and then she walks away, leaving him on his own. A while later, Michelle is in the jungle by herself; she is knelt down picking up fruit from the ground. She gathers some up for a little while and then she stands up, with a bag full of fruit. She smiles, proud to be done and then she starts to walk back to the beach. As she’s walking, she suddenly stops as she hears a twig snap behind her. She freezes with fear and then turns her head behind her; but no one is there. As she’s looking behind her, another twig snaps in another direction, so she looks at the direction sound; but still, no one is there. MICHELLE: Hello? Who’s there? There is no reply. Another twig snaps in another direction, she turns to see, yet again, nobody. But, suddenly, from behind her, a black cloth is swung around her neck. The person holding it pulls it tightly around her neck, choking her. Michelle squirms and squirms to get free, but she isn’t strong enough. She tries to grab the cloth off, but it is too tight across her neck to grab. The man then pulls the cloth up higher, lifting Michelle off of the ground. He then suddenly lets go, and Michelle drops to the ground, not moving or showing any signs of life. A few minutes later, on the beach, Darien comes running from the jungle, looking terrified. DARIEN: Hey! Help! I need help! SAMANTHA: What is it? Josh, James and Alex rush up. DARIEN: It’s Michelle; I think she’s been attacked. SAMANTHA: shocked Oh, my God. JAMES: Where is she?! CHARLOTTE: up What happened? JOSH: Michelle. She’s been attacked. Darien Where is she? What happened? DARIEN: into the jungle She in the jungle, II found her on the floor. It looks like she’s been strangled. Josh then looks at James, Alex and Charlotte. JOSH: Let’s go! The four then sprint off into the jungle to find Michelle. As they disappear into the jungle, Darien looks over to James’s tent, realising he and Alex have left. He quickly sprints across to the tent and goes inside. He starts looking around the tent until he finally finds the files. He then looks through a big pile of them, and then he finally see’s Libby’s. When he gets it, he holds it in his hands and he stares at it with hesitation for a moment. He then opens it. Flashback A man and a woman are on the floor in a kitchen. A pool of thick blood is surrounding them both. There is someone stood next to them, stepping backwards with shock. It’s Libby holding a long sharp knife, dripping with blood. On the other side of the kitchen is Darien, stood silently. End of flashback As Darien continues to read the file, he comes across something, something shocking. His eyes open with shock and his mouth drops open. What he read says “Spent years on the run from her brother, Darien Nicholas Smith because he believed she caused the death of his parents. But, Darien has been diagnosed mentally unstable and he has been known to attack people before”. Flashback Darien’s father drops to the floor, dead, next to his mother, with his throat slit. Darien is stood in the kitchen, holding a long knife with blood dripping off of it. Libby walks in, and sees the horrible scene. LIBBY: Darien!? Darien then looks up at Libby, and he smiles. Libby, in shock, walks around the kitchen floor, crying, until she gets near Darien. She then suddenly grabs the knife off of him, to prevent any more damage and then she slowly steps back away from the bodies with the bloody knife. Darien just continues to stand and stare silently. End of flashback It’s the next day. Josh is walking down the beach; Darien sees him and walks up to him. DARIEN: So, err, how’s Michelle? Josh nods. She’s fine; she’s just a little shook up about it. Her throats a little rough, but other than that she’s fine. DARIEN: smiling Cool... So, does she, err, remember anything? JOSH: She says she remembers being strangled from behind, but she didn’t see who it was. DARIEN: Oh. Josh nods and then continues walking down the beach. When Josh leaves, Darien pulls a black cloth out of his pocket, the same black cloth that Michelle was choked with, and he stares at it with deep regret and guilt. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1